The Gilded Cage
by Aragem
Summary: Jackie Estacado kidnaps Rakka shortly after she hatches from her cocoon.
1. Chapter 1

"Sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love"  
― Gabriel Garcí a Márquez

The girl on stage was beautiful, save for the caesarian scar which peeked out whenever she dipped low against the pole. Colorful stage lights danced in wild arcs over her face and breasts as she dipped low with her knees wide apart, opening herself up for the clientele. Jackie appreciated the view and a hard on was forming in his tailored pants. He raised a hand with a fifty dollar bill tucked between two fingers.

She dropped forward on her hands and crawled towards him, at the stage's edge. The dancer leaned back, putting her hands at the back of her neck and knees apart showing off for him. He tucked the bill into her garter along with bills collected from other patrons. Then she slid off the stage, the way she balanced on her platform heels was an art form.

His eyes followed the titillating movements of her thighs and hips, the way her bare breasts bounced as she swung her upper body. He laid his hands on her thighs and caressed her ass when she flaunted it. Her eyes glanced towards the backrooms where dancers could perform 'special services' for good tippers. Jackie was certainly tempted, as he was always tempted, but held back for fear of his own life. He had gone to the backrooms for oral sex only, but it never carried the same satisfaction has intercourse had for him. Tonight, he was to meet someone who had an offer for him.

This person had contacted him through the ranks from an Associate through Vinnie's crew. It was a manilla envelope containing information which made Jackie curious enough for meeting. The contact chose this club as it was controlled by Jackie's organization and was crowed on Fridays. Jackie didn't object as he frequented the club when the mood would strike him.

The girl finished her dance and gave him a longing look before strutting over to another patron waving money. Jackie ignored her and lit a cigarette. He puffed on it feeling miserable with a hard on in his pants which would like go unanswered until he was home in his mansion where a bottle of lotion and pay per view porn was waiting. Now he realized why the contact had insisted on meeting in this club, it was to make the offer all that more tempting.

Vinnie, approached him from behind. Jackie could smell the cheap aftershave Vinnie wore as the man leaned close and whispered, "He's waiting for ya in the back, Boss."

Jackie glanced wistfully at the stage as the next dancer in the line up began her routine. "Let's go."

Jackie was led into the back by Vinnie and his other enforcer, Enzo. Both men wore nondescript suits which hid their guns and other weapons of choices they were willing to use to defend their Don. Not that Jackie needed bodyguards. They were more for show than anything else. Jackie hadn't needed a personal bodyguard ever since his 21st birthday three years ago.

The backrooms carried the odor of sex, heavy perfume and aftershave, and even blood. With the crimson carpet and the walls painted black, it was a mingling of shadows and blood, or maybe it was what men imagined the inside of a woman's vagina look like. Vinnie opened an ebony side door and Jackie went inside.

A man with blonde man was reclining back on the red couch set against the far wall. His hair was neatly trimmed in a military style and piercing pale blue eyes studied Jackie's appearance. Not in a sexual manner, to see where any weapons were hidden. It was a natural look, subtle, and it was only because Jackie years of experience as a hit man that allowed him to notice it. His clothes were casual, but expensive with tight jeans and a black silk shirt. Black worn combat boots completed the outfit and the right boot was tapping to the rhythm of Depeche Mode playing on the speakers.

Vinnie and Enzo waited outside. Usually in any other circumstance, they would have stood inside at the ready to defend their Don, but Jackie was not a usual Mafia Don. Jackie sat down a few seats away from the blonde man and reclined back and lit a cigarette, "Before we get down to business, I got a few questions."

The blonde man leaned forward, taking out a pack of cigarettes of his own. "What do you want to ask?"

Jackie noted the accent. It was European, he could discern that, but what exactly, he couldn't pinpoint and Jackie had heard a lot of accents. "How did you find out about this problem I got?"

The blonde man chuckled, but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. "I did five minutes of research before approaching you with this. I assumed because of your celibacy you would have the most interest."

"And who else would be interested in this?" Jackie puffed on his cigarette. The faint glow gave his dark eyes a deep cavernous look.

"I can't give you that information," the blonde man eyes reminded Jackie of glaciers. Cold, solid, and blank of any emotion. "But rest assured, that if you accept my offer, then you will be the only who will have this information and my service."

Jackie exhaled a stream of smoke and ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip. "And Kenneth Irons wasn't interested in this?"

Speaking the name sent a cold, dark chill through the small room. The blonde man tilted his head, clearly taken off guard by Jackie Estacado. Jackie smirked and flicked ash off the end of his cigarette, "I did five minutes of research myself. So tell me, why are you coming to me with this when Irons who could pay more had already approached you?"

The blonde man took a long drag on his cigarette, his eyes meeting Jackie's dark ones. "I choose who I do business with."

"Doesn't answer my question, asshole," Jackie retorted. "Listen, if I'm about to step on Irons' toes, then I want to know."

Ever since the Darkness came into his life, there wasn't a lot of people Jackie was afraid of anymore. However, Kenneth Irons was a man that one tread carefully around. The man wasn't just the head of the top global company, Irons International, he also ran the criminal underworld for years before he disappeared. Now he had returned and was attempting to retake the power he had lost due to his disappearance. Thus far, Jackie was able to keep organization under Irons radar, but it was only a matter of time before they came to clashed. Jackie was a very dangerous being having taken over New York, but Kenneth Irons had connections to dark things and people with skills which gave Jackie pause. He had overestimated his abilities in the past and it had came back to bite him in the ass, hard.

The blonde man took his cigarette from his mouth and swallowed. "Let's just say, I rather deal with you than him. He doesn't have . . .the best intentions."

"And I do? You're pimping me a, what do you call it . . . a Haibane?" Jackie's tongue rolled over the strange word.

"I rather deal with you than Irons." The blonde man glared and then move to stand, "Don't waste my time if you aren't interested. The Yakuza might be willing to deal in this . . ."

"Sit down." Jackie was annoyed and resumed smoking. "I haven't decided whether I want to do this or not. So just state your offer and let me make that decision."

The blonde man studied Jackie coolly, then sat back. "Fine. You read the dossier I sent you?"

"Yes, though most of it I find hard to swallow. Let me tell you this, angels and I don't get along." He had enough runs in the Angelus to sour the ideal of angels.

"They're not angels. They can't even fly with those small wings." The blonde man took a folder which had been laying near his knee and passed it to Jackie.

Some of the contents were photos of people with wings and halos, Haibane. He had expected them to be performing religious rituals or acting like nuns or priests. Instead, they were acting like people. A blonde girl with glasses and a sweater was chatting amiably with a second girl with short dark hair and appeared to be part Asian in a small town cafe. A group of young men with wings and halo were hanging out on a stone bridge with motorbikes parked nearby. A little blonde kid lounging at the foot of a windmill tying a flower stem to the ring that floated above his, or her, Jackie couldn't tell, head. What caught his eye was a pretty dark hair Haibane hanging up bed sheets while children with little wings and halos played nearby. There was another picture of her riding a motor-scooter along a dirt path near tall electric windmills.

Jackie held up the picture, "What about her?"

The blonde man snorted, "Don't bother. She'll bite _it _off and you can't get to the ones within the walls of Glie."

"That's the name of the town?" He seemed to recall that the town was somewhere in Europe and had tall walls, like from Game of Thrones.

"It is. The Haibane in Glie are protected and outsiders aren't allowed within the town walls." The blonde man leaned forward and pointed out a sky view image of a town with fields and forests at the outskirts. Surrounding all of it were tall walls. The entire area was a dozen miles in either direction. "Not even the townspeople leave, except for special circumstances, when a cocoon misses Glie and ends up growing in a different part of the world. Let's say the United States."

"And they hatch from these cocoons? Like pod people?" Jackie was skeptical of this, but it sent the point home of why he would be interested.

"They don't procreate like humans. They can't get pregnant, hell, the Haibane girls don't even menstruate . They're not meant to have children."

Meaning Jackie could have sex with a Haibane without getting her pregnant and dying. It was a guaranteed method other than abstinence. Oh, he had bargained promising to always use a condom and stick with women on the pill, even get a vasectomy. Yet, condoms break and slip off, girls can lie or forget to take the pill, and his body may heal itself after a vasectomy. There was the option of creating his own women with the Darkness itself, but that was an art he wasn't able to master yet and kept creating misshapen deformities he wouldn't touch with a pole. Being a sex addict forced into celibacy for the past three years had not been easy. He had gotten to know his hands quite well over the years.

"You'll tell me where this cocoon is going to pop up and I collect the Haibane that hatches?" Jackie glanced at the pictures, particularly the one with the teenage boys and children. "But there isn't a guarantee I am going to get what I want, is there?"

"No, there isn't." The blonde man smashed his cigarette into an ash tray on the coffee table before the couch. "A male could hatch or a small child. Often, the Haibane born are either children or late teens. They do grow older if you want to wait before fucking her."

"So basically, this could be a big waste of my time and money." Jackie tossed the folder onto the coffee table unimpressed.

"True, but there is a chance that a pretty girl steps out of the cocoon. Imagine that."

_What I want is the dark hair Haibane girl. _

"I know where the cocoon is going to appear. I can lead you to it, but expect resistance from the Haibane Renmei. They are the ones who go out and get Haibane hatched outside of Glie." The blonde man rose to his feet and lit another cigarette. "But they shouldn't be a problem with your abilities."

Jackie cocked a dark eyebrow. "And how much are you asking for?"

"Depends. How much is sex worth to you?" The blonde man gave him a cocky grin revealing white teeth.

"20 grand?" Jackie snuffed his own cigarette out.

"Try 200."

"Fuck you," Jackie snorted.

"Yeah, I will be able to get fucked. Can't say the same about you." The blonde man turned towards the door.

Jackie's eyes narrowed. "50,000."

"Oh, come on. 175,000."

"If it was a guarantee I was going get what I want, then I'll pay more than lets say, 100,000." Jackie rose to his feet. It didn't matter much, but it did please him that he was a few inches taller than the blonde.

"Stop busting my balls. I could take this to the Yakuza and they'll pay my asking price. Fuck, I could take this to Irons and he'll make me a goddamn millionaire." The blonde smirked nastily, clearing enjoying the negotiating.

"And didn't you say you didn't want to deal with Irons? 125,000." Jackie stepped forward, bringing himself closer to the blonde.

The blonde squared himself and met Jackie's eyes. "150,000. True, but everyone else is going to offer me chump change, then I'll go deal with him then."

"130,000," Jackie replied. He could afford the blonde's price, it was going to be just a small dent in his finances which would easily be filled by the end of the month. One thing he learned from Uncle Frankie was to always drive a hard bargain, don't make it easy for the other party.

"Not going any lower than 150 grand." the blonde man replied not backing down which Jackie couldn't help but respect him for. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine." It was Jackie's turn to smirk as he laid out his terms. "I'll give you a 50,000 down payment and the rest if, and only if I get what I want. I bring my own men."

"Sounds fair. We have ourselves a deal." The blonde held out a hand, "You can call me Edward."

They shook hands. Edward told him that the cocoon will appear in three days. Jackie will wire the money the day prior and they would meet on a private plane where Edward will give the location.

After Edward left, Jackie stood at the door and motioned for Vinnie, "You know that stripper I got the lap dance from?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Send her in."

He may not be able to have intercourse, but he could still enjoy a blow job.


	2. Preparation

_They stood at either side of the bed looking down at the man tied eagle spread with hands and ankles tied to each corner of the bed. His pants was gone and at his crotch was a plastic bag full of ice. The man was gratefully unconscious. Jackie wore surgical gloves and held a par of garden shears. The young man standing at the other side of the bed was also wearing surgical gloves, but he was holding a paper bag. _

"_So . . . how do you want to do this?" The young man asked. He was a few years younger than Jackie with unruly dark hair and a scar across his lips he attained from a knife fight. _

"_You hold it and I cut." Jackie held up the shears and open and closed the blades. They hissed like angry snakes. _

"_Shit. The only dick I want to touch is my own." _

"_Yeah, that's the only way you get off, scar face."_

_The scar was thin, but each time he spoke it would stretch giving him a cleft lip. The young man glared venomously, "Fuck you, Estacado."_

"_Are you going to stand there holding your dick or are we gonna get this shit started?"_

* * *

The restaurant was filled with the sounds of patrons humming with conversation, the clinks of silverware on plates, and Tiffany talking. Tiffany always talked. She talked about her shopping, the presents her father sent her, how the hair stylist nearly ruined her hair, how some maniac scratched her car, and how she nearly chipped a nail while walking her dog. Basically, Tiffany talked about Tiffany.

Jackie had been with women like this before, whose favorite topic was themselves. He learned a trick to it which is zoning out and think of other things, but keeping up the appearance of paying attention. He would be facing her and occasionally nodding his head and make small generic comments, "I see, yes, I understand' as if he was intrigue with her discussion. His mind would be on other matters such as how much longer until the food came, was the money rounds coming up short because someone was lining their own pocket, or what family would be encroaching on their territory next month?

He tried to keep his thoughts away from sex. Tiffany wasn't making it easy. She was the type of woman he went after back in the days when he had sex freely. A blonde bombshell with large breasts and slim figure. She was an actress who starred in several tv dramas over the past few years and was hoping to land a starring role in film. Tiffany wasn't much for company, but she was nice to look at. He took her out whenever he visited his favorite restaurant to keep up appearances. Not everyone knew about the celibacy clause he lived under and if he didn't make an outing with some sort of arm candy then the rumor mill will start spinning and people within and outside of his organization may start questioning his sexuality. Tiffany was convenient as she had a crush on him and seemed determine to get him in the sack. She seductively toyed with the olive in her martini glass and leaned forward to reveal more of her cleavage for him.

Tonight, instead of listening to her, he thought about tomorrow. He would go out to hopefully bring home a Haibane, a female he could bed without dying. The money had already been wired to Edward's listed account and now he had to endure the gnawing hope and worry. It was possible by this time tomorrow night he could be in the arms of a winged lover and it caused a pleasant stirring in his pants.

"You're smiling."

He blinked as he was broken out of his reverie. "Sorry?"

Tiffany flashed him a smile with perfect white teeth. "You were smiling. Did I say a joke? I don't think my loosing the part to a fatty was funny."

To Tiffany, a fatty was anyone wearing anything above a size 3.

"I'm just looking forward to a trip I'm taking tomorrow with a couple of friends." The friends being two hired men who would watch his back in the daylight hours. Samuel, a solidly build black man who worked for the family to pay off debt and Cristo, an enforcer Jackie trusted.

"Oh! A trip? Sounds exciting." Tiffany perched her surgical sculpted chin on her manicure hand. "And it will just be the three of you?"

She was fishing for an invitation and she was going to be disappointed. Jackie ignored the bait and sipped his wine. "Yes. Just the three of us."

Tiffany traced the brimmed of her wineglass with a long red nail. "You should call me an tell me about it."

"Yeah, babe, I'll call." Though he had no intention of doing such thing.

Then Vinnie appeared at his side. He gave Tiffany an appreciative smile and then whispered in Jackie's ear, "Boss, someone asking to see you outside."

Jackie's dark eyebrows rose in surprised. It wasn't everyday that someone blatantly requested the attention of a Mafia Don. "Who is it?"

"Jacob Diego."

Well that brought back memories of castrating a man tied to a bed for cheating Uncle Frankie at poker. "Shit, Jacob is out of jail?"

"Yeah, been out for about three months now." Vinnie said after a careful moment of thought. "I think you and he did that job a few years back . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, that job." Jackie quickly said as Tiffany was looking curiously at them. "Honey, there's an old friend outside I'm gonna go see. I'll be right back."

He told two lies in that sentence alone. He had no intention of coming back as he was getting tired of Tiffany and Jacob was no friend of his. It was odd as both of them had a lot of common. Jacob was the son a whore impregnated by one of Uncle Frankie's enforcers. His mother died when he was young and he was raised by an aunt who already had too many kids to raise. He grew up close to the mob and had done money collection for the Family and had gone on that one certain job with Jackie to earn respect. Shortly after that event, Jacob was arrested for involuntary manslaughter and went to prison.

Jackie waved away his bodyguards as he stepped out of the restaurant. It was 8:32, the city was drench in darkness and in it he was at his most lethal. He recognized the man standing near the mouth of an alley. His hair was was no longer unruly, but neatly combed and slicked with hair gel. Across his lips was a thin line of a scar Jackie knew would stretch open as he spoke. He had grown a few inches, but he was the same guy who puked as soon as the shears began cutting the flesh.

He offered Jackie a huge smile which split his upper lip. "Jackie Estacado, holy shit! You are looking good."

Well, that was the first smile he ever saw from the sullen young man from a few years ago. The scar stretched giving him a cleft lip showing off more of his smile and there was something off about his teeth. He recalled Jacob had a chipped front tooth caused by the knife which scarred his mouth.

"Can't really say the same for you, scar face."

Jacob laughed and clasped Jackie's hand in a tight grip and kissed the air near his cheek. This Jacob was definitely different from what Jackie remembered and that put him on edge. From the corner of his eye, darklings hovered near a row of trash cans watching with gleaming, hungry eyes. One was even taking practice swings with a terrible looking meat cleaver.

"So, what brings you here?" Jackie decided to get the niceties out of the way .

"All business? Fine. I heard that you are going out of the city on a job. I want to come with."

Jackie arched an eyebrow, "Sorry, I already got the guys I need."

"Jackie, you know I can handle myself. I've made the rounds for Frankie back when he ran things and even helped you on that one job, remember?"

_You puked all over the poor guy's shirt. _"Yeah, I remember, but that was years ago and you been away."

"Taking one for the Family." Jacob stated. "Coulda flipped and got off, but I didn't."

"So now I owe you one?" Jackie took out a cigarette and lit it. He put the pack away, not bothering to offer Jacob one.

"Look, I just want the chance to be part of the Family again. I never got to prove myself before I went into the slammer. Now I'm asking you, as the Don and as an old friend, to give me that chance."

Jackie took a long drag on his cigarette. They had never been friends. Never.

* * *

"_You tell anyone about this and I'll fucking kill you." Jacob said from the passenger side of the Lamborghini, Jackie's 19th birthday gift from Uncle Frankie. The job was done. Jackie had the paper bag with its grotesque contents in the back seat. Now they had to deliver it to Frankie and they could call it a night. It was still early, Jackie could go visit Jenny at Keysers and pick up a hot chick. _

_Jacob was wiping his watery eyes and Jackie was afraid he was going to puke again, but on the dash board. "Look, if you are going to blow chunks, do it out the window."_

"_Fuck you. I mean it, don't you tell a soul about what happened in there." _

_Jackie rolled his eyes, "I'm sure word is gonna get around once the guy sees the puke on his shirt." _

"_Why is that?" Jacob looked up with fierce dark eyes. _

"_Because he's gonna see all the tacos in it." _

_Then Jacob's face twisted with hatred. He was half Italian and half Latino and he hated himself for it as it kept him from being fully accepted by the Family. Most of all, he hated it whenever someone brought it up. He threw a punch towards Jackie who anticipated it; he grabbed the wrist and twisted it. Jacob hollered and then screamed when Jackie casually bent back two fingers._

"_Sonuvbitch!" Jacob wailed as Jackie released him. He clutched his hand to his chest and spat foul oaths as if each wretched word would ease the pain. "You broke my fucking hand!"_

"_Keep your hands to yourself and bad things won't happen to 'em," Jackie explained as matter of fact. "I'm dropping you off here, I'm sick of your loco chunt face!"_

_The Lamborghini screeched to a halt causing Jacob to clench his hand to keep it from being whacked against the glove compartment. "Jesus, we're supposed to bring it to him together."_

"_No, we're not. Frankie never said anything like that. He said, 'Bring me his balls, Jackie-boy, oh, and take that chalupa with ya.'" Jackie unlocked the door from his side and looked pointedly at Jacob. "Step out. Now."_

"_He. Did. Not. Say that." Jacob growled through his teeth. His dark eyes were still watery from vomiting earlier, but Jackie could swear they were beginning to well up. "He didn't fucking say that!"_

"_Get out before I have to force the issue. Trust me, I'll do more than just break a few fingers if you don't get the fuck outta my car." Jackie was more than able and willing to carry out such a threat. His dark eyes carried the threat home and he was satisfied when Jacob turned pale and fear crept into his eyes._

_He got out of the car without a word, but he regained his courage enough to savagely kick the car door just as Jackie drove off. Jackie considered stopping and teaching the asshole a few lessons in respect, but decided it wasn't worth it keeping Frankie waiting. _

_That was the last Jackie saw of Jacob for years._

* * *

"We were never friends, Josh." Jackie dropped his cigarette. It landed on the pavement and met its end at the bottom of Jackie's Italian shoe.

"No, but we coulda been. We coulda been brothers."

"Yeah, right." Jackie was ready to leave, he had enough of both Tiffany and Jacob for tonight.

"I want to be part of the Family again."

"Then go see Marco down at the Green Olive. Tell him I sent ya and he'll put ya to work." Jackie stepped onto the street and motioned for Vinnie to bring the limo around. "Start from the bottom and work your way up."

Jacob's friendly demeanor shifted. His voice became hard and he spat, "You didn't start from the bottom, Estacado. You were living it up in Frankie's mansion since you were a kid."

Jackie rounded on him. He seized the lapels of Jacob's jacket and shoved his back to the wall, nearly lifting him off his feet. "Listen up, asshat, I did collections for Frankie when I was ten and then delivered drugs when I was thirteen. When I turned sixteen, I did hits and jobs for him until I turned twenty-two. And then I kept that fucker Paulie from running the whole organization into the ground and disgracing the Family. So don't fuckin' tell me I didn't earn my place in this Family."

He pulled him forward, kneeing him sharply in the stomach and then cracking his head back against the wall. Jackie dropped him and stormed toward the waiting limo and climbed inside and ordered his chauffeur to take him home. He felt his anger cool as he turned his mind towards tomorrow. He didn't need Jacob to ruin it for him.

"Hey, Boss, shoulda let us handle 'im." Jackie glanced down at a very disappointed darkling who was fiddling with a meat cleaver. "We da made 'im sorrier than a cat in a bear trap."

"Gotta handle some things on my own, boys." Jackie reached into the mini-fridge and pulled out beer. The darklings were out in force. Some were crawling along the seats chattering at each other and others were at the windows making hideous faces at drivers and pedestrians. They cackled gleefully when the street filled with horrified screams, tires screeching, and horns honking.

Usually he would stop them from causing panic in the streets, but he didn't feel like reining them in tonight. No sense in keeping them from having their fun when he couldn't have any himself. Tomorrow night, it will be different. Tomorrow night, if everything panned out, there would be lots of fun to be had.

* * *

What the fuck?

He was driving up to an old airstrip that fell out of use by the public, but was still in operations by seedier parts of the government and mafia. It was early morning and he wore shades to block out the bright light while he drove. Yet he could see the men gathered at the edge of the strip. Vinnie was standing there wearing a suit which was too hot in the summer heat next to Samuel, Edward, and fucking Jacob.

What the fuck he doing here?

His hands tighten on the wheel and his teeth clenched. He was so very tempted to plow the vehicle right through Jacob where he stood. Vinnie started walking out towards him before he stopped the car next to the other vehicles. The man was almost trotting as if already knew Jackie's temptation for vehicular homicide. He grimaced as he walked through the disturbed dust in his suit, but was quick to be by the driver's side when Jackie open the door. "Hey, Boss."

"What the fuck is he doing here? Where is Cristo?" Jackie stepped out, regretfully leaving the air conditioned car. It was almost sweltering wearing black tailored pants with a dark jacket over a white shirt. It wasn't appropriate in this heat, but he needed the attire to keep his weapons out of sight.

"About that . . . Cristo's old lady found out about this girl he had up Queens and she tried to take his head off his shoulders while he was asleep," Vinnie explained, looking at Jackie apologetically.

"Shit, Nancy finally found out, eh?" He briefly met the heavy set woman with thick arms and square shape head and dyed red hair. "What happened?"

"Cristo needs stitches and Butcher Joyce is at his place flushing Nancy down the toilet."

"That explains why Cristo ain't here and not why Jacob is," Jackie shot a hard look towards Jacob who was chatting amiably with Edward. The blonde man was kneeling on the ground spreading a wide piece of paper on the ground and placing stones at four corners to keep it from blowing away.

"I knew his father," Vinnie explained and scratched his nose avoiding Jackie's heated look. "Look, I know you don't like the guy, but he's eager to rise up in the organization. Samson is a good backup and so is blondie believe it or not. He's carrying his own piece and knows how to use it. He wants to get paid so he'll have your back."

"Sonuvbitch, ya shoulda called me."

"I found this shit out an hour ago. What was I gonna do? Let ya go off without any of our guys watching out for ya?"

Before Jackie could tell him what he should go do now, Edward was waving him over. Instead Jackie hissed, "If he fucks this up, it's on you."

Vinnie stepped back and turned several shades of white. As Jackie stalked away, he drew a cloth from his pocket and wiped his sweaty brow. He hoped to God, for his sake, that Jacob didn't screw up this opportunity to impress Jackie.

Edward was leaning over a map of Texas and was reaching into the neck of his form fitting tank. Jackie noticed that his arms were thin, but muscular and there was a tattoo of a crescent moon on his upper arm. An odd choice for a tattoo. Most military men Jackie knew either had their lovers, platoon number or name, or country's symbol or flag. Edward drew a small glass container on a chain around his neck. He unscrewed the top and carefully, tenderly, drew a gray feather from it.

"Is that . . . a Haibane feather?" Jackie recognized the color as the same shade as the Haibane's wings from the photos.

Edward nodded, holding the feather gingerly between two fingers as he was going to write with it. It was small, not even half the length of his forefinger. Jackie bent down to get a closer look and then Edward held the feather above the map and let it go. The feather spun slowly as it drifted downward. Their eyes followed it until it touched down on the paper's surface, the tip of the thin shaft pointing at a spot miles outside of a little town called Jose. Edward took a marker tucked behind his ear and marked the spot and then tucked the feather away within the tube and dropped it down his shirt.

"It's here." He pointed at the tiny X he marked. "It will have taken root by now and growing. It'll likely hatch sometime tonight."

Excitement gnawed at Jackie's insides. Tonight. He could be having sex for the first time in three years if it all pans out. At this point, he didn't care if she was overweight or missing an arm as long as long as he got laid.

* * *

_The red moon was her only witness, a single crimson eye watching from the sky. The stars hid themselves, finding what was happening on earth too terrible to bear. Her shoes crunched on the pebbled path. She didn't feel anything, only the chill of the night wind on her skin, tugging at her hair. Her feet strove to carry her away from the loss, the emptiness in her soul that threatened to engulf, but she could no more leave it behind as one would a shadow._

_Something was coming._

Her eyes shot open her breath seized in her chest. She turned her face to the window and saw it was daylight and the sweltering heat was welcomed on her skin. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up in the car seat.

"Are we there yet?"

There was no answer. She shouldn't have expected one from a Toga. The man or woman, the person being so fully covered in cloth she couldn't tell which, silently drove dusty SUV, paying no attention to Reki. Another Toga rode silently in the backseat face hidden away behind a hood and cloth across the mouth and nose.

"Sorry about that." She wasn't allowed to talk to them. No one within the the town of Glie was to speak with the Toga save for the Communicator.

A week ago, she had received a summons from the Haibane Renmei temple. A cocoon seed had went off course and would be hatching outside of the walls for the first time in over a hundred years. She was given permission, for the first time in, well forever, to go beyond the wall to retrieve the newborn Haibane.

Reki suspected that she was given such an 'honor' because she was sin-bound, a Haibane who could remember her Cocoon Dream and born with black wings. She glanced back at her wings to check them. There was a small black spot right at the tip. Once they arrive, she'll give them a good coating from the medicine she kept in her bag.

The SUV's tires tumbled off the main road and onto a rocky path. She rocked with the motion and held onto the seat and door to keep from smacking the ceiling if they hit a hole. They haven't passed a town for hours, but then it was likely they were avoiding them. She was given strict orders by the Renmei. She was to avoid contact with anyone outside of the walls. Her wings and halo would be hidden beneath a backpack and hat like Hyoko if she had to be out where she could be seen. And she was forbidden from speaking about Haibane or Glie with anyone.

Then buildings rose into view. She leaned forward shielding her eyes from the setting sun. As they drew close, she saw it was an old western town like in the boots from the library. No people, abandoned. A proper place for a Haibane cocoon to appear. She drew a large duffle bag over her shoulder and scanned the buildings as they passed. There was the old saloon, a barbers, and several shops. The windows were broken likely from bored kids from the neighboring town. Leading up from the main path was a two story building which may have once been town hall or the mayor's home. The SUV pulled up to the front, parking on the slope at the corner of the porch.

"This is it, huh?" She opened the door and stepped out. Her feet kicked up dust as she walked towards the porch. The Toga stayed behind by the vehicle. This wasn't their purpose, this was hers.

The porch floor creaked under her shoes as stepped up. The door was hanging off the hinges and inside she could smell dust, old wood, and beer. She stepped over a pile of empty beer cans and noted the graffiti on the walls. This was definitely a hangout for kids to drink beer and have sex. She winced when she saw the used condom, dry and cracking, on the floor near the stairs.

The stairs protested at her weight and she stepped over a broken step. Upstairs was relatively untouched. Maybe the teens thought the stairs were dangerous and didn't want to risk them or the upstairs were haunted somehow. Who knows what teens outside of the walls thought?

She found a guest bedroom with only a bed frame and broken furniture. There was a washroom with a cracked mirror and stained sink. There was a small table with a jug and wash basin that was clean at least. Further down the wall was a master bedroom with a still intact bed, but the sheets were covered in dust. They would have to be aired out to of use. And in the last room she looked, in the nursery, was the cocoon.

Reki had seen cocoons before, but each time it took her breath away to see one. The silvery roots reached up into the ceiling and into the floor. The wood slowly splintered as they grew deeper. The orb was like a cross between a spider's nest and a plant. Round, soft, but firm to the touch with a gentle gray color.

She lowered the bag to the ground and approached it. Raising a hand, she knocked on the surface. It was like knocking on a bucket full of water, solid, but with a slight give. "Hello, can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

She brought her face close to cocoon. It felt smooth and warm against her cheek. "My name is Reki. I'm real excited to meet you. As a Haibane, you're not going to remember who you were, so maybe at first, you're going to feel scared and confused. Maybe even lonely, but don't worry about it. I'll be by your side to help and protect you."

A black spot on her wing.

"You're my last hope."


	3. Within the House

She was ever so grateful the water pump outside worked. It was rusted and creaked with protests, but she managed to get it working. It took several trips, but she was able to get what she needed to with it. She was able to coat her wings in the medicine and rinse them with cool water. Then she set to work cleaning the master bedroom. There was a closet in the corner with a broom and mop. She took the sheets outside and hung them over the porch railing and beat them with a broom until they were clean. Then she set to work sweeping the bedroom and mopping the floor. It wasn't spotless, but she bet it was the cleanest it has been for years.

She took a short break and smoked a cigarette outside. The sun was getting low in the distance, just a round yellow cusp on the horizon. The real work would start soon. Once the Haibane was born, she would have to explain what a Haibane is and then the arduous event of the wings growing. There were medical supplies in her bag along with the halo mold given to her by the Renmei for the newborn. There was even a change of clothes for him or her. However, Reki felt certain it would be a girl and by the size of the cocoon it would likely be of a mature age. Kuu was going to be very disappointed she wasn't going to get the little sister she had been hoping for. Kana told her that if the newborn was any smaller she would be put in with the Young Feathers, children Haibane.

Thinking about the others made her homesick for Old Home; right now she would go through the eternal struggle of getting the kids in bed on time. There was always one last bathroom trip, someone begging for a glass of water, forgetting to brush their teeth, and then the outright refusal to go to sleep.

_It's not fair! You Big Feathers get to stay up! I want to stay up too! _Shouta would say and he would be backed up by his friend, though sometime enemy, Dai. And then Hana would chime in and then Reki would have a mini rebellion on hand from the rest of the Young Feathers. She wondered how Kana and Nemu were handling them. She wondered how Old Home was doing without her?

She tossed her cigarette butt on the ground and grind it out. The cocoon could hatch at anytime and she needed to be up there when it does. No one wanted to be born into the world alone.

* * *

Once they landed, they were driven to the nearest car rental place and got an RV. It would be less conspicuous if they appeared to be a group of male friends trekking across the US in an RV. The true purpose was to have room to tend to a Haibane who may either be unconscious or growing her wings. Many exchange hands and they were able to rent the RV without a background check or waiting period. Jacob tried his hand at being the dutiful driver, but it turned that he couldn't drive an RV even if his life depended on it. He kept making the turns too close and scraping the sides against a tree or sign. Not to mention hitting every pothole and making everything swing about violently knocking the passengers off their feet. Samuel's gun almost went off when the large vehicle lunge violently to the side. Thus, Jacob was unanimously dismissed as the driver and Samuel was put in the driver's seat as he had a license for driving large vehicles due to his military background. The windows were covered with pieces of cardboard and tape so he could bring out The Darkness. The darklings made themselves at home rummaging through the fridge and cabinets. One was even riding the ceiling fan as it spun. A trio was at the small folding table playing a form of poker, but instead of chips, they lost fingers and ears with gleeful laughs and rusty saws.

Jacob kept his distance tucking himself into a chair near the flat screen. A single darkling who was polishing a meat cleaver kept giving him hungry looks. Edward ignored the roaming little demons and toyed with the small tube at his neck. He stood with Jackie at the back of the RV where there was a queen size bed. There was a curtain on a rod providing privacy from the rest of the RV cabin.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Edward asked. There was only one bed and a couch in the dining area of the RV and it was already apparent to everyone that Jackie was going to be taking the bed and would not be sharing it with others of the same sex.

"Outside." Jackie liked how the bed was arranged. It was rounded with memory foam mattress and white Egyptian cotton sheets, 1500 thread count. The thick comforter was a soft blue color. The bed was the reason why he selected this RV. "The Haibane and I need time to get to know each other."

"I hate to disappoint you. She's not going to be jumping your bones right away." Edward twirled the tube between his thumb and forefinger with his blue eyes were on the feather within. "She's going to be confused and scared because she won't know who she is or what she is. And then she has to grow her wings which is going to hurt like a bitch."

"I like to be prepared," Jackie shrugged his shoulders, but glanced at the bed longingly. He wouldn't say, but if the Haibane wasn't a mature female, then chances are they were going to sleep outside because he would be back here breaking down.

"Want to stop at a florist and get some roses? We can spread the petals on the sheets and maybe arrange them into a large heart?" Edward lifted his eyes from the feather and met Jackie's mirthfully.

"Fuck you, Ed."

Jacob wisely kept his distance from Jackie for the majority of the trip. Jackie took pleasure in seeing him rubbing the back of his head where it hit the wall last night. Samuel silently drove with a picture of twin black girls waving over a large birthday cake propped on the dashboard. Samuel was working off a huge gambling debt he owed the Family. He told Jackie that he was coming on this trip so men would stop threatening to put his daughters to work off the debt on street corners.

"We deal in prostitution, but not kids," Jackie told him when he sat up front in the passenger seat after a short stop for food. He was sipping soda after eating packaged sandwich. "That shit stopped when I took over. When we get back, I'll find out who's doing it and put a stop to it."

Samuel nodded with a slight movement of his head, but his eyes lacked emotion. His black t-shirt stretched over a muscular frame created from years of military service. Jackie had heard he was kicked out of the military due to killing a fellow officer in a drunken brawl. When he came back to the States, he had a drinking habit that drove his wife to file for divorce and take his daughters away. Then he racked up a debt with the mafia. He had done grunt work for the Family, collecting and operating as a body guard for underground brothels and gambling dens.

"Once I do this, the debt is gone? I don't owe you people anything?" Samuel turned his dark eyes questioningly towards Jackie.

"Yeah. Once we get back you're free to go. None of my guys will bother you." Jackie leaned his head against the window feeling hot. Being the Host of The Darkness had made him more prone to getting uncomfortable with daylight heat, but then he had always been nocturnal. Most of the jobs he did for Uncle Frankie had been at night, collections, roughing up people who didn't see the wisdom in paying protection, and hits.

He spent most of the trip in the back, in the dark. He retreated to the back bedroom where it was darkest. The Darkness was being quiet lately. He could still hear it's inner thoughts, feel it desire for violence, but now it was being subdued. Was it being sullen because Jackie may have found a way around the enforced chastity? No, if it was angry or displeased, it usually made it known to him. Whatever it was, it would eventually come up sometime in the future. Till then, this Haibane would have his full attention.

The sun was setting and Edward said they were getting close. And then they finally came to the ghost town. When they stopped in the nearby town to refuel, Edward had taken time to ask about the location marked on the map. The town had gone up practically overnight during the short-lived Texas Gold Rush, it was quickly abandoned once miners set their sights further west to California. It once served as a tourist trap back in the 80's, but once the main highway was built people fail to come and it since became a hangout for teenagers to drink and fornicate. Once the RV was fueled and Edward returned from the store, he nodded to Jackie, "It's there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, cocoons only appear in abandoned buildings. Your Haibane is there, Estacado."

* * *

There was a car parked in front of an old two story building. Two people in hoods and draped in layers of cloth. Small chimes hung from their clothing and sang in the wind. Jackie drew his gun, but Edward put a hand on his arm, halting him. "Don't. They are Toga. They won't do anything to hinder us."

Edward's face was focused intently on the two people and Jackie could see the awe in his eyes. "Who are they?"

"No one knows. They're the only people who can come and go from Glie. They bring goods for trade and work closely with the Haibane Renmei." He noted Jackie's questioning look and quickly said, "The Renmei is a group that takes care of the Haibane. I shouldn't be too surprised they sent Toga to come and collect the new Haibane."

"Then they're going to be a problem," Jackie's voice was cold as steel, an icy sheen on a sharpen blade. The Darkness flexed and coiled about his body. The last rays of the sun was hidden behind the house and would be gone within minutes. It was always a fearsome sight to behold Jackie in the armor of Darkness. The darklings flooded to his side, pawing about his legs all of them gaping with sharp teeth and grasping claws.

Edward face became bloodless when he beheld this side of Jackie Estacado. It was then that regret shone from his eyes like empty pits, but resolve harden like stone in his heart. "No, they interfere only if they have to, but they shouldn't be a problem. I don't think they'll do anything."

Jackie turned his facemask to Jacob. "Make yourself useful and stay here with the RV. If those Toga fucks do anything, shoot 'em."

"Y-yes sir." Jacob stammered, his wide eyes taking in Jackie's visage.

Samuel drew a shotgun from the floor and nodded to Jackie indicating he was ready. There was little reaction to Jackie's sudden change, but he was a very adaptable man when the situation demands it. Jackie took the lead, stepping off the tall bottom steps. The darklings scampered out about his feet leering towards the Toga who offered no reaction. Their hoods hung so low, Jackie couldn't be sure if they could see him.

He watched them as he approached the house and they did nothing, but stand impassively like two statues. The sun slipped out of sight and The Darkness shuddered with delight sending not unpleasant chills down Jackie's spine as the tendril's at his back unfurled like dark tongues tasting the night. With Edward carrying a Glock and Samuel with his combat shotgun following, he led them into the house. The foyer was littered with old beer cans and gang tags on the walls. There was movement upstairs and Jackie took to the stairs almost flowing up them with the Darkness following close.

"Is someone down there?" A feminine voice called.

A girl in her late teens appeared at the second level holding a battery powered lamp. The darklings hissed at the unwelcome light and Jackie felt some, just some, of his power wane in its brilliance. When she saw the monster climbing the stairs, she rightfully screamed and ran off down the hall. Jackie arrived at the second level in time to see a door down the hall slam shut. Jackie surged towards the door and with a swing of one hand he smashed it opened. The girl had been in the motion of wedging a chair against the door, when it burst open she was thrown backwards. Jackie stood over her watching her recover and took in the sight of her halo and wings. She was the pretty dark haired Haibane girl.

"Hello, there," he purred, "What's your name?"

The girl's dark eyes stared in horror and she scrambled backwards on the floor towards a door on the west side of the room. With a silent command, the darklings were on her. They grabbed her by her clothes, hair, and wings and pinned her to the floor. The Haibane shrieked and twisted in their grip, but there their numbers outmatched her strength. One darkling wearing a chef's outfit with a salt and pepper shakers in the apron pockets and a kitchen knife in hand eyed her wings, "Hey, Boss, I got a recipe for Kentucky Fried Haibane Wings."

"Woot! A snack!"

"Mmm-mmm! Sounds tasty! Can we, Boss? She's got two! She won't miss one!"

"Get off me!" the Haibane shouted kicking at two small demons who were trying to peek up her skirt.

"Don't hurt her, but don't let her get away." Amber eyes were on the door the Haibane had tried to flee to. He ignored the moans of disappointment from the darklings and the grunt of protest from the Haibane as he approached the door.

He opened it to reveal what was once a nursery. There was an old dust covered bassinet against the far wall and broken toys scattered across the floor. Filling the room was a large orb with plant like roots growing into the ceiling and floor. It was huge even dwarfing his consider height of 6'2. He approached with a silver talon and touched the shell. The Darkness's armor allowed him to retain his sense of touch through it and he could feel the warmth radiating through it. He knocked his knuckles against it and could hear water vibrating within the round surface.

Placing his palm flat against the surface, he pressed his ear against it and listened. He could hear the hum of water and something distant, a thrumming. The Darkness quivered with delight as he recognized it as a heartbeat. There was movement, a soft sigh which disturbed the water. His claw tips dug into the cocoon's shell leaving small grooves and he mentally reached out toward the core of the cocoon with the Darkness. Like sonar, he could sense the outline of a human and when he realized that it was female, he sucked in air through his teeth in excitement. He attempted to reach out mentally, the part of him allowed him to communicate with and command the darklings. Jackie wanted to communicate his wants and desires and see how she responded with the same. He didn't know if he succeeded, but he could sense she was in a deep slumber unable to respond anyway. Once he made that telepathic touch, peace and warmth spread through him from her. It was soothing balm on the wounds on his tainted soul, pain he had become so accustomed to he forgotten their presence. A pleased sigh exhaled from his face mask and he pressed his body against the curvature of the cocoon, letting physical contact enhance the connection.

"Holy shit." Samuel hissed from the doorway. "Goddamn that's huge!"

Jackie almost – _almost - _had the Darkness crush him in a web of tendrils and flesh. He had ruined the moment. It had taken concentration to maintain his mental contact he had with the life within and it was gone now making him feel empty, cold, alone, and pained. "Get down stairs and keep watch."

Samuel took one last look at cocoon and disappeared from the doorway. Jackie forced himself to withdraw from the cocoon, giving it one last loving caress before returning to the master bedroom where Edward was kneeling behind the dark hair Haibane being restrained by the darklings. He tightened a set of plastic cuffs around her wrists and lifted her onto her feet. The Haibane wrenched forward, but he grabbed her back. "Be still, honey."

"Let go of me, jerk!" she hissed angrily.

Edward shoved her into a chair and turned his attention to Jackie. "Is it in there?"

"Yeah, huge. It's a mature female."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know," Jackie said firmly and then walked towards the dark hair Haibane. "How much longer before your friend makes an appearance?"

The Haibane answered with an angry glare. Dark eyes flashed with rage and determination with her teeth clenched and her hands were tighten into fists at her lower back. Jackie's face mask melted away showing off his attractive bone structure framed perfectly by jet black hair. He touched her chin and would have snatched her face away if she didn't fear cutting herself on his talons which pricked at her skin.

"You didn't answer my earlier question, honey," Jackie whispered giving her a brilliant smile that has drawn women to him like moths to a flame. "What's your name?"

"Don't touch me," the girl spat.

"Aw, honey, don't be like that. I just want to be friends." His tone and wistful smile indicated that he wanted something more than friendship from her. There was a slight, an ever so small, pressure where his claws touched her skin. A silent warning.

"Reki. My name is Reki." She cast her eyes to the side, not wishing to meet that dark, lustful gaze.

"That's a cute name. You can call me Jackie." A clawed thumb stroked the edge of her jaw. "I got some questions for ya. They might be personal, but if you could help me out, I would really appreciate it."

Reki swallowed, but turned her eyes bravely to meet his. "What do you want to know?"

"Can you Haibane get pregnant?"

She was so surprised by the question she barely grasped it. "What?" Jackie repeated the question, but slower. She shook her head, "No, I . . .that is . . .I never seen a Haibane . . .no, we can't have children. It goes against all tradition. We do not get married or raise families. The family we tend to is the nest."

"But can you have kids? This is important. Can you get pregnant?" Jackie demanded. "Yes or no."

"No! No Haibane has every had children. We can't! We're not supposed to!" Reki furrowed her brow, "Why do you want to know?"

"Let's just say me getting a woman pregnant isn't good for my health." Jackie released her chin and turned back to Edward. "Just needed to hear it from the, oh, Haibane's mouth."

Edward's mouth was set in a grim line. "I know what you are thinking and I recommend against it. You don't want Reki."

"What? She's a sweetheart, aren't you?" He glanced at Reki who at that moment realized what his intentions were.

"You monster! You-you can't do this!" She raged at him as she pulled against the plastic restraints. "We're Haibane! We're not for you to-to," she couldn't bare to say what was on her mind. "To have!"

Before Jackie could respond a darkling wearing basketball shorts dribbled a basketball minimized for his size. "He shoots!" And with that, the darkling tossed the ball. It sailed over the other cheering darklings' heads towards Reki's halo. It went through the ring and bounced off Reki's head. The darklings whooped and jeered as the scoring darkling threw his claws up in a victory dance. Jackie's lips turned up in an amused grin while Reki shouted insults at the little demons.

Edward cleared his throat drawing Jackie's attention back to him. "As I was saying, you're better off getting the newborn. She'll be easier to . . . control, more complacent. The other one is going to give you a hard time and she's already been accepted as Haibane with the Renmei. They may send people to come after her."

"And they won't send people to get the . . . the new one?" He didn't like calling the Haibane from the cocoon a newborn. Newborn made him think of little babies lined up in the maternity ward observation window. The Haibane wouldn't be a baby or a child.

"No, because she won't have the chance to become recognized by the Renmei. She'll be listed as a Lost Feather, a Haibane who never made it to Glie." Edward glanced at Reki who was trying to kick an amorous darkling off her leg. "A hundred years ago or so, a cocoon hatched outside of Glie. The Renmei tried to retrieve it, but the Haibane was missing by the time they got to it so they listed it as a Lost Feather and never bother looking for it. They don't waste resources on Haibane outside of the Renmei."

Jackie touched his chin thoughtfully. Edward made a serious point. Reki would be troublesome, but he never had trouble getting whatever he wanted from women, not ever since he was fourteen. She would come around eventually. Yet, that wonderful glow he felt from within the cocoon still lingered in him. He wasn't feeling that around Reki and he wanted to experience it again, to curl it around him like a warm blanket.

"Hey, Boss! Look, a bubble wand!" The darklings had begun rummaging through Reki's duffel bag ignoring her protests. One held up a rod with a ring on the end.

"Put that down! That's not to be played with!" Reki shouted rising to her feet awkwardly with her hands still behind her back. She turned her fierce eyes on Jackie, "Make them stop before they . . ."

The round mold popped open with a hiss and the darklings yelped as a bright glowing ring tumbled onto the floor. It rattled and then lay still glowing hotly before fading to a normal glow.

"You idiots! That's for the newborn!" Reki was beside herself with horror and rage.

The darkling responsible giggled sheepishly. "Oops?"

"She's kinda cute when she's pissed," Jackie said unfazed by her outburst.


End file.
